There is a continuing need for specialty type of certified or registered mailer type business forms that are simple and easy to use, yet provide an effective return receipt card, and sufficient area for indicia so that the form is versatile and informative. According to the present invention, a mailer type business form is provided which is easily formed merely by printing on a single sheet of paper (which may at one point during processing be in web form, and which may be easily printed to provided a certified or registered return receipt form including a readily removable return receipt card. The form according to the invention is extremely simple yet practical.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, a C-fold mailer type business form intermediate is provided comprising the following components: A sheet of paper having first and second faces, first and second end lines substantially parallel to each other, and first and second side lines substantially parallel to each other and substantially perpendicular to the end lines. First and second fold lines substantially parallel to the end lines and forming the sheet into first, second and third panels. First and second lines of weakness spaced from but adjacent the side lines and substantially parallel thereto, defining first and second tear-off edges. First patterns of adhesive or cohesive formed in the tear-off edges for holding the sheet in a mailer configuration when folded about the fold lines to provide the first panel between the second and third panels. Certified or registered mail return receipt indicia imaged on the third panel first and second faces, including a signature line imaged on the third panel first face. A plurality of lines of weakness formed in the third panel adjacent the return receipt indicia to define a readily removable return receipt card with the return receipt indicia thereon. Certified or registered mail notification indicia imaged on the second panel first face. And an outgoing address indicia area on the second panel first face for receipt of variable outgoing address indicia thereon.
Preferably the intermediate further comprises variable outgoing address indicia imaged on the outgoing address indicia area, and the notification indicia and the return receipt card have substantially the same variable indicia identification string (typically a combination of letters and numbers), imaged thereon.
Preferably, the second end line comprises an end edge, and the second end edge comprises a first edge of the return receipt card, devoid of sealing (as opposed to tacking) adhesive connection to the first panel along the first edge. Preferably, the signature line indicia is adjacent the second end edge, that is at the first edge of the return receipt card. Also, preferably the second end edge is significantly longer than the fist edge of the return receipt card, the second end edge having an overlap area; and the intermediate further comprises a second adhesive or cohesive pattern disposed on at least one of the third panel second face adjacent the second end edge and the first panel first face adjacent the first fold line, to hold the first and third panels together in the overlap area when the intermediate is C-folded about the fold lines with the first panel between the second and third panels.
The third panel first and second faces, at least in the area encompassed by the return receipt card, are preferably printed green, that is with a green ink background so the return receipt card looks just like a conventional return receipt card. Green background printing is also preferably provided in the area of the certified or registered mail notification indicia area on the second panel first face. Also, preferably one of the lines of weakness defining the return receipt card comprises one of the first or second lines of weakness.
In the preferred embodiment the first patterns of adhesive or cohesive comprise cooperating patterns of pressure activated cohesive provided in the tear-off edges on the first panel first and second faces, second panel second face only, and third panel second face only. Preferably the second pattern comprises cooperating spots of pressure activated cohesive provided on both the third panel second face and the first panel third face. The pressured activated cohesive may be that sold commercially by Toppan Forms of Japan under the trade designation "TN124", and such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,918,128, 5,190,818, 5,314,944 and 5,427,851.
The intermediate according to the invention may also comprise cooperating third patterns of pressure activated cohesive disposed along the first end line on the second face, and second fold line on the second face in the first panel, to hold the first and second panels together when Z-folded about the fold lines.
According to another aspect of the present invention a C-fold mailer type business form intermediate is provided comprising the following components: A sheet of paper having first and second faces, first and second end lines substantially parallel to each other, and first and second side lines substantially parallel to each other and substantially perpendicular to the end lines. First and second fold lines substantially parallel to the end lines and forming the sheet into first, second and third panels. First and second lines of weakness spaced from but adjacent the side lines and substantially parallel thereto, defining first and second tear-off edges. First patterns of adhesive or cohesive formed in the tear-off edges for holding the sheet in a mailer configuration when folded about the fold lines to provide the first panel between the second and third panels. Certified or registered mail return receipt indicia imaged on the third panel first and second faces, including a signature line imaged on the third panel first face. A plurality of lines of weakness formed in the third panel adjacent the return receipt indicia to define a readily removable return receipt card with the return receipt indicia thereon. And wherein the second end line comprises an end edge, and wherein the second end edge comprises a first edge of the return receipt card, devoid of sealing adhesive connection to the first panel along the first edge.
The details of the intermediate according to this aspect of the invention may be the same as described above with respect to the first aspect.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a certified or registered receipt requested mailer type business form is provided comprising the following components: A top panel having a top face with outgoing address indicia and certified or registered mail notification indicia thereon including a variable indicia identification string. An intermediate panel between the top panel and a bottom panel. The bottom panel has a bottom face with certified or registered return receipt indicia imaged thereon including a signature line and substantially the same variable indicia identification string. A plurality of lines of weakness defining a portion of the bottom panel, which portion contains the return receipt indicia, into a return receipt card. Green printing on the bottom panel bottom face in at least the area of the return receipt card. First and second tear-off strips formed adjacent opposite side edges of the panels and defined by lines of weakness. And adhesive or cohesive holding the intermediate panel to the top and bottom panels at least at the tear-off strips.
In the mailer the return receipt card typically has an edge adjacent the signature line indicia defined by a first edge of the bottom panel, and the bottom and intermediate panels are devoid of sealing (as opposed to tacking) adhesive thereat; also one of the lines of weakness defining the return receipt card preferably comprises one of the lines of weakness defining the tear-off edges. The mailer also typically further comprises adhesive or cohesive acting between the bottom and intermediate panels along the first edge of the bottom panel but spaced from the return receipt card.
In the intermediate and mailer type business form described above, instead of the intermediate or form comprising the indicated components, it may consist essentially of only the recited components.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a simple but effective mailer type business form, and an intermediate for producing the form, which are effective in providing a return-receipt card for certified and registered mail pieces. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention and from the appended claims.